powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Supply
The ability to have an unlimited amount of anything. Also Called * Bottomless/Unlimited Supply * Infinity Effect Capabilities The user is able to possess an unlimited supply of any essential. For example, the user could cause a canteen to never run out of water, a notebook to never run out of paper, or a gun to never run out of bullets. Applications (Examples) * Absolute Condition by making themselves have infinite physical capabilities (i.e. strength, intelligence, speed, stamina, etc). * Black Hole Creation by creating a infinite amount of gravity (or gravitons) in a given area creating a true black hole. * Bottomless Pit Creation * Boundless World Creation * Dimensional Storage by making objects like a satchel have infinite "room". * Endless Attack * Endless Growth * Gravity Negation by creating a infinite amount of anti-gravitons * Infinite Charge * Infinite Energy * Infinite Life Energy, which gives (but not limited to): ** Appendage Generation, for the replacement, implementation and reinforcement of lost limbs & organs. ** Blood Generation, stopping one from bleeding out by making one's bloodstream have an infinite amount of blood. ** Quintessence Force, accessing limitless stores of personal energy generated from ones own being. ** Regenerative Healing Factor by granting cells infinite energy to heal themselves. ** Semi-Immortality by continuously rejuvenating cells, also making it impossible for cell division to reach hayflick limit as telomeres do not shorten. * Infinite Resurrection * Object Creation ** Cause a container to never run out of its contents (i.e. sand, oil, fire, or gold). ** Constructs Creation by making an infinite amount of tools out of one. * Power Augmentation by making someone's already existing power infinite. ** Self-Power Augmentation by making one's already existing power infinite. * Self-Sustenance by providing one's own body with nutrients and necessities. ** Enhanced Lung Capacity * Self Transcendence by making one's potential limitless. * White Hole Creation By generating an all but infinite exess of anti-gravitons constatnly producing and expendature of substance. Limitations * May only be able to create an infinite supply of certain items at a time. * May not be instantaneous, affected by the mass/volume of object. * May increase uncontrollably. ** Body might not be able to handle the stress and could die. ** May need to vent out the increasing power. * Can create a infinite supply of something but only if there's something to begin with. 1 -> infinity, zero cannot turn into infinity. Known Users :See Also: Bottomless Magazines and Infinite Supplies. Known Objects Known Powers *Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart (Fairy Tail) Gallery Anime/Manga File:Kakine_Dark_Matter.jpg|Teitoku Kakine (A Certain Magical Index) can create an unlimited supply of Dark Matter, which has properties he can determine as he pleases, and even create a new body for himself. File:Aaroniero_Arruruerie_Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) can evolve and grow in power without limit, as he is the only Hollow who gains all the abilities and spiritual power of those he eats. File:Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla (Claymore) possesses an infinite amount of demonic life energy, which grants her transfinite stamina and the ability to regenerate from all wounds instantly, so long as they are not instantly fatal. File:Cell_Stimulation.png|Aoba Takatsu's subordinates (Code: Breaker) possess the ability Cell Stimulation, which causes their cells to grow and regenerate whenever they are attacked, with no limit to how much they can grow and mutate so long as one cell remains. File:Death_Note.jpg|The Death Note (Death Note) never runs out of pages, allowing the users to write into it indefinitely. File:Alexander_Anderson.jpg|Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) has a seemingly infinite number of blessed bayonets. Limitless Heart Energy.jpeg|After obtaining his final form, Clear Note altered his bookkeeper Vino (Zatch Bell!) to have a bottomless supply of heart energy for his spells. File:Android16-17-18-Ep148.png|Androids 16, 17, and 18 (Dragon Ball Z) all have an infinite energy supply, granting them eternal life and infinite stamina. File:18_vs._Vegeta.png|Android 18's (Dragon Ball Z) infinite energy supply, allowed her to tire out Vegeta via sheer attrition. File:Broly's_Omega_Blaster.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) possesses bottomless power, as in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, his power keeps increasing that he has to vent it out to relief the strain. File:Kimimaro_bone-whip.jpg|Kimimaro (Naruto) can produce a transfinite amount of bones from his body due to his Shikotsumyaku ability, in shapes and density of his likings. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo's (Naruto) body constantly absorbs natural energy, granting him an infinitely growing supply of chakra to use as he pleases. File:Kabuto_Sage_Mode.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) has duplicated Jūgo's ability to absorb natural energy indefinitely, and combined with his Sage Mode, allows him access to unlimited senjutsu techniques. File:Mukade's_Chakra_Threads.png|Mukade (Naruto) possesses an infinite amount of chakra from the Ryūmyaku, allowing him to control an army of puppets in thousands, as well as regenerate infinitely to the point of immortal. File:Doru_Doru_no_Mi.jpg|Galdino (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of candle wax due to his Doru Doru no Mi powers. Doku Doku.GIF|Magellan (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of poison in various forms due to his Doku Doku no Mi powers. Buki Buki no Mi.GIF|Baby-5 (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of ammunition due to her Buki Buki no Mi powers. File:Beta_Beta_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Trebol (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of mucus due to his Beta Beta no Mi powers. File:Doflamingo's_Strings.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of string due to his Ito Ito no Mi powers. File:Cracker_Power.png|Charlotte Cracker (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of biscuits due to his Bisu Bisu no Mi powers. Mira Mira no Mi.png|Charlotte Brûlée (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of mirrors due to her Mira Mira no Mi powers. Hana Hana no Mi.gif|Nico Robin (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of appendages due to her Hana Hana no Mi powers. SupaSupnoMi.png|Mr. 1 (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of blades due to his Supa Supa no Mi powers. TogeTogenomi.png|Miss Doublefinger (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of spikes due to her Toge Toge no Mi powers. Ori Ori no Mi.gif|Hina (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of shackles due to her Ori Ori no Mi powers. Jara Jara no Mi.png|Mad Treasure (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of chains due to his Jara Jara no Mi powers. Awa Awa no Mi.GIF|Kalifa (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of bubbles due to her Awa Awa no Mi powers. Horo Horo.GIF|Perona (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of ghosts due to her Horo Horo no Mi powers. Noro Noro Beam.png|Foxy (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of noroma particles due to his Noro Noro no Mi powers. Don Accino Heat.PNG|Don Accino (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of hot air due to his Atsu Atsu no Mi powers. Breed Collars.jpeg|Breed (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of collars due to his Peto Peto no Mi powers. Healing Hormone.GIF|Emporio Ivankov (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of various hormones due to his Horu Horu no Mi powers. Ami Ami no Mi.png|Largo (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of nets due to his Ami Ami no Mi powers. Noko Noko .GIF|Musshuru (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of poisonous mushroom spores due to his Noko Noko no Mi powers. 300px-Ame Ame no Mi.png|Gasparde (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of candy syrup due to his Ame Ame no Mi powers. Toro Toro no Mi.png|Honey Queen (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of liquid due to her Toro Toro no Mi powers. Mochi Mochi no Mi.PNG|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of sticky substance due to his Mochi Mochi no Mi powers. Numa.png|Caribou (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of mud due to his Numa Numa no Mi powers. Enel's Lightning.GIF|Enel (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of lightning due to his Goro Goro no Mi powers. Suna Suna no Mi.GIF|Crocodile (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of sand due to his Suna Suna no Mi powers. Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|Sabo (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of fire due to his Mera Mera no Mi powers. Moku Moku no Mi.GIF|Smoker (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of smoke due to his Moku Moku no Mi powers. Caesar Clown.gif|Caesar Clown (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of gas due to his Gasu Gasu no Mi powers. Yuki Yuki no Mi.GIF|Monet (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of snow due to her Yuki Yuki no Mi powers. Hie Hie no Mi.GIF|Kuzan (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of ice due to his Hie Hie no Mi powers. Magu Magu no Mi.GIF|Sakazuki (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of magma due to his Magu Magu no Mi powers. Pike.GIF|Borsalino (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of light due to his Pika Pika no Mi powers. Yami Yami no Mi.GIF|Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of darkness due to his Yami Yami no Mi powers. Cartoons/Comic File:Everleady.png|The Everleady (Fairly Odd Parents) are indestructible pencils that will never run out of its lead, leaving customers never needing another pencil again. File:Mobius_Colon.png|The Four-Dimensional Space Whale (Futurama) contains a Möbius Colon which recycles time and space infinitely, keeping all inside it with eternal youth. File:Hobgoblin_2099.png|Hobgoblin 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) can conjure a limitless supply of pumpkin bombs. File:Hexadecimal.jpg|Hexadecimal (ReBoot) possesses transfinite power reserves, which, though not absolutely infinite, is larger than all finite numbers. Video Games File:Solid_Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) has an infinite amount of ammo for any and all of his weapons whenever he wears his "infinity bandana" he received from the Shadow Moses incident. File:Vamp_MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) has a seemingly infinite supply of combat knives. File:494Victini.png|Victini (Pokémon) can produce an infinite amount of energy that it can share with others, ensuring absolute victory. File:Mario_Endless_Stairs.gif|Mario (Super Mario 64) walking up the Endless Stairway that Bowswer conjured, which will only reach the top if Mario has enough Power Stars. Others File:Ash_Evil_Dead.jpg|Ash Williams (Evil Dead) often has an infinite number of shotgun bullets at his disposal. File:SCP-109.jpg|SCP-109 (SCP Foundation) is a canteen of limitless water. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Generation Category:Infinite Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries